El Analista
by Azulitahp
Summary: Ella estaba perturbada y solo su analista logrará calmar su temperamento. Regalo de cumpleaños para Karla Urbano.


****_Por cada travesura, risa, palabra, aliento, por estar siempre, por esa amistad incondicional, por esa fuerza que te caracteriza, por ser una "no tan loca bajita" este Analista te dirá que tan loca estás... _

_Feliz cumpleaños señorita _

* * *

**El analista**

― Adelante señora ― Dijo la prominente voz del analista. Ella asintió y entró al despacho ― Por favor, tome asiento ― Sonrió él mientras abría la libreta donde tomaría apuntes respecto con lo que su paciente dijera. La mujer se sentó sobre un amplio sillón reclinable color marrón ― Cuénteme ¿como está usted? ― Preguntó él amablemente.

― Todo... ― Resopló ―...Es agobiante igual que siempre, pretendo ayudar, pero la situación me supera claramente ― Se sinceró ella compungida. El analista la miró por unos segundos y siguió escribiendo sobre el papel mientras cruzaba las piernas.

― ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

― A todo, soy feliz con mi familia, verdaderamente feliz, pero últimamente me siento triste... mi hijo mayor se va de casa para comenzar su primer años en Hogwarts...

― Eso es algo irremediable, piense que su hijo inicia una etapa importante en su vida y una absolutamente necesaria para un mago ― Le recordó el hombre pacientemente.

― Lo sé, pero aún así siento que parte de mi se va con él... es tan chiquito ― Añadió Ginny en un puchero, su analista la observó a los ojos y sonrió divertido, aunque ella no lo notó.

― Estoy seguro que James le escribirá seguido, además aún están sus otros dos hijos y sola supongo que no se sentirá ― La tranquilizó él.

― Es verdad, Lily ya está desesperada por ir a Hogwarts aunque aún le faltan cuatro años a mi princesa y Albus está triste también por la partida de James.

― ¿Qué piensa su esposo sobre esto?

― Él también está triste, pero orgulloso y hasta ansioso. Ya compramos todo lo que James necesitará y no se ha separado un segundo de él, creo que intenta pasar cada segundo con James antes de que se marche ― Sonrió la paciente mirando con ternura la ventana que estaba enfrente de ella.

― ¿Cómo sigue todo con su esposo? ― Preguntó su interlocutor con verdadero interés, ella se giró y lo miró horrorizada.

― Peor ― Sentenció dejando caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón marrón.

― ¿Peor? ¿Por qué lo dice?

― Mi esposo tiene un serio problema doctor, él... él es adicto al sexo ― El analista escribió rápidamente sobre su libreta, luego alzó la vista y elevó las cejas.

― ¿Aún tiene ese problema? ¿Usted que piensa al respecto, señora Potter?

― ¡Oh Dios! Es agotador todo el tiempo, tengo unas ojeras tremendas, cada mañana me levanto con un dolor tremendo en el culo...

― ¿Por detrás... también? ― Preguntó cohibido.

― Por detrás, por delante, con los enormes dedos de mi esposo... hasta me obliga a... ― Ginny enrojeció.

― ¿Obliga a...? ― Apremió el hombre en un tonito agudo.

― Dios santo, no me siento cómoda hablando de esto con usted, es mi intimidad y de cierta forma siento que engaño a Harry ― Repuso agobiada. El analista la miró con el ceño fruncido. Ya le había comentado sobre algunas posiciones en la cama y ahora ella se apenaba sobre comentar su intimidad con él, en otras sesiones ella era bastante abierta con él. Demasiado de hecho...

― Pierda cuidado señora Potter, soy su analista y todo lo que usted diga en este despacho se quedará entre usted y yo ― Ginny se sentó en el borde del sillón, se acomodó la amplia falda y lo miró angustiada.

― ¿Usted lo dice en serio?

― Por supuesto ― Ella alzó una mano al aire, cerró los ojos y luego la otra mano se fue directamente hasta su corazón.

― No puedo confiar en su palabra así simplemente ― Lo encaró ella y el hombre compuso una mueca que expresaba confusión absoluta.

― ¿Qué quiere que haga para que confíe en mí? ― Demandó él.

― No sé... de verdad me preocupa que mi esposo sepa que estoy frecuentando a un analista.

― ¿El señor Potter no lo sabe? ― Inquirió él con aspereza.

― No ― Afirmó ― Es un hombre celoso y no podría imaginar que haría con usted si supiera que nos vemos una vez a la semana durante una hora.

― Yo lo puedo imaginar ― Balbuceó él tragando en seco. Carraspeó y volvió a acomodarse en el sillón ― Usted decía que su esposo la obligaba a hacer algo... ¿me dirá qué es? ― Insistió el profesional.

― ¡Oh por Dios Harry me va a matar!

― Claro que no, él no lo sabrá, puede hablar con tranquilidad ― Comentó él apaciguando a su paciente.

― Está bien ― Ella reclinó aún más su sillón tanto que parecía estar casi acostada sobre éste, se acomodó el cabello hacia un lado y respiró profundamente ― Ya sabe que Harry es adicto al sexo ― El analista asintió ― Pues bien, dentro de esa adicción a él le gusta experimentar con juguetes y... la última vez me ató a la cama.

― ¿Y usted como se sintió con eso? ― Preguntó ronco.

― Fue excitante eso no lo puedo negar... y sin embargo me sentí un objeto sexual, sí, fue torturante sentir las frías esposas sobre mis muñecas contrastando el frío metal con mi cuerpo caliente y desnudo sobre la cama, usted me entiende ¿Puede imaginar verdad? ― El hombre asintió lanzando una fugaz mirada a las piernas de su paciente ― Él estaba descontrolado aquella noche, era un animal salvaje... se desnudó ante mis ojos y dos segundos después estaba sobre mí haciéndome el amor de una manera exquisita...

― No veo cuál es el problema, son un matrimonio que se ama y lo natural es que tengan intimidad ― Expuso el hombre con voz ronca.

― ¡Usted no entiende!

― Explíquese entonces.

― No puedo... no podría, está bien si puedo, pero es algo terrible ― Repuso ella con voz horrorizada.

― Dígalo sin temor, Ginevra ― Ella se estremeció y cerró sus ojos.

― Me gusta estar con mi esposo, lo amo... adoro cuando me acaricia ― Ella lentamente deslizó su mano por debajo de su falda ― venero cuando sus manos me torturan de placer y llegan a un punto sin retorno...

― ¿Cuál es ese punto sin retorno? ― Preguntó el analista sin perder de vista aquel sutil y embriagante recorrido de la mano de su paciente sobre el cuerpo pequeño y sexy de la pelirroja.

― Aquí ― Indicó cierto lugar indispensable para dar y recibir placer ― cuando él llega aquí no podemos parar y temo... ― Ella chistó impaciente incapaz de contener unos segundos más aquel impulso que la instaba a continuar.

― ¿Qué es lo que teme?

― ¡Volverme adicta al sexo igual que él! ― Exclamó alarmada ― Me gusta el sexo, me gusta controlar la situación o a veces que sea él quien me controle, de vez en cuando me encuentro pensando en que lugar podríamos practicarlo...

― O sobre algo en específico ― Puntualizó el hombre.

― Sobre una mesa, una cama, una silla, en las escaleras, en la ducha, en el suelo, en la playa, en el auto... ― De pronto ella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y se levantó rápidamente escandalizada ― ¡Soy una adicta al sexo! ― Gimoteó desesperada.

― Supongo que es un razonamiento debido al comportamiento de su esposo y usted busca la menara de justificar al señor Potter ― Comentó el analista escribiendo algo sobre las hojas.

― Entonces ¿Qué pasa cuándo siento deseos de tener sexo con otro hombre? ― El hombre la miró directamente a los ojos y un brillo asesino opacó su mirada.

― Eso no fue gracioso...

― Supongo que eso no le gustará nada a mi esposo, pero la verdad es que he tenido una fantasía erótica... demasiado erótica con usted doctor ― Susurró ella caminando lentamente hasta él, el analista la miraba alarmado.

― ¡No puede estar hablando en serio! ― Exclamó él consternado ― Es usted una mujer casada... ¡Tiene tres hijos! ― Añadió como si el último argumento fuese de peso e hicieran razonar a su paciente, sin embargo Ginny lanzó muy lejos la libreta y el lápiz que su hermoso analista estaba usando ― Ginevra...

― ¡Oh me calienta tanto cuando me dices Ginevra! ― Ronroneó ella sentándose ahorcajas sobre el hombre, el analista hacía intentos desesperados por separarse de ella abrumado.

― ¡Su esposo me va a matar!

― No piense en él.

― ¿Cómo puede usted olvidar a su marido señora?

― Jamás podría olvidar a Harry, pero necesito que usted cumpla mi fantasía doctor ― Dijo ella en un susurro mortífero.

― No...

― ¿No?

― Es que... señora, esto es incorrecto.

― ¡Oh vamos béseme! ― Demandó ella desesperada.

― No, no puedo ― Respondió angustiado.

― Solo un besito... ― Lo miró enardecida y él tragó en seco.

― No... bueno ya ― Ella se acercó sonriendo triunfal y le dio un beso fogoso que lo dejó con ganas de someterse ante esa pelirroja las veces que ella quisiera... ambos suspiraron y ella lentamente comenzó desabotonar el pantalón del analista.

― ¡Señora por favor, compórtese! ― Imploró el hombre, pero todo ruego se fue muy lejos de allí cuando la sintió refregarse contra su cuerpo ― ¡Oh Merlín! no llevas bragas... ― Susurró él extasiado.

― No... mi esposo me las arrancó antes de venir ― Él jadeó.

― Definitivamente su esposo está enfermo...

― No me dejó salir en toda la mañana, cualquiera creería que soy su esclava sexual.

― Que tipo tan malo ― Ella sonrió, se acercó y lo besó. La temperatura se elevó rápidamente y ambos decidieron que el juego había quedado atrás, ella como pudo le bajó el pantalón, la ropa interior y vio la perfecta erección, ella se relamió y miró al analista coqueta. Ginny lo montó y él jadeó desesperado y abrumado por las emociones que esa mujer le inspiraba, ella comenzó a moverse sobre él con verdadero desenfreno, los gemidos se escapaban de sus bocas intentando recuperar el aliento que perdían con cada embestida, las manos del analista tomaron más participación en el acto y fueron directamente hasta los senos de la mujer, luego bajaron para tomar las caderas de la pelirroja y darle la dirección que estaba necesitando: rápida y salvaje, arriba y abajo. Ella jadeó complacida, sonrió y lo besó. Las manos de Ginny se aferraron a la espesa cabellera, su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, las piernas de adherían con una fuerza abismante a la cintura del hombre desesperada por encontrarse con el orgasmo... tocó el cielo dichosa y unos segundos después él se corrió y ella volvió a gemir. Los dos sonreían felices luego de ese orgasmo tan parecido a la gloria, la frente perlada por el sudor de Ginny estaba apoyada sobre la del hombre, las narices se rozaban y los labios estaban rojos y anhelantes. Era un maravilloso placer tenerlo así, él podía pedir lo que deseara y ella haría todo por hacerlo feliz, lo amaba tanto ― Mierda... haces que me corra como un jodido adolescente ― Susurró él ronco.

― Que grosero ― Sonrió ella.

― Me encanta estar dentro de ti ― Sonrieron ― Te amo, amo cada segundo que me das, me haces sentir tantas cosas, mi vida.

― Lo sé cariño y yo siento exactamente lo mismo... te amo tanto ― Suspiro, él la besó y su lengua produjo en ella una vibración lujuriosa que le fascinó ― ¿Qué haremos con mi esposo? ― Preguntó ella con preocupación.

― Ginny...

― Responde ― Demandó.

― Deberá saber que tú estás enamorada de mí y que... ¡Ya! ¡No me seguiré prestando para tus juegos Ginevra Potter! ― Le aclaró Harry con vehemencia ― ¿Sabes el susto que me diste cuando mencionaste a otro? ¡Eso no estaba puntualizado en el juego! ― Ginny carcajeó ― ¡Y te ríes! ― Soltó irónico ― Insisto, jamás tendremos este...

― La siguiente vez serás mi profesor ― Sonrió ella y él frunció el ceño ― seré tu alumna, me vestiré con el uniforme del colegio... ese que te vuelve loco ― Añadió coqueta alzando las cejas.

― Eres imposible.

― Eres demasiado excitante.

― ¿Y el adicto al sexo era yo? Realmente te pasas Ginevra.

― Debía darle humor a esta historia.

― Quizás esa idea sea una indirecta para someterte...

― ¿Someterme?

― Una esclava sexual suena exquisito ― Ella rió.

― Una sumisa ― Dijo ella enarcando una ceja ― Quizás en otra historia podrías ser un psicótico que le guste el sexo crudo... "Mi esposo me azota las nalgas mientras me encierra en un cuarto rojo" ¡Wow Harry! Yo quiero eso ― Sonrió ella soñadora y Harry la observó con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

― Hermione le da de azotes a mi hermano en las pompas mientras le grita "Dime la ley que se instauró en 1994 (1) en Fulham en contra de los elfos domésticos"

― ¿Hermione hace eso?

― Ella me dio la idea de los juegos de roles

― Las calladitas son las peores.

― Mi amor... ― Harry la miró a los ojos y ella le dio un corto beso.

― ¿Qué pasó?

― Te amo ― Los dos sonrieron.

― Son pocas las veces que eres dulce, cariño.

― ¡Mentira! ― Le dijo ella dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

― ¡Auch Ginevra! ― Ella rió, rodeó el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos y lo besó intensamente.

― Mi amor, tienes razón ― Ella sonrió ― Es que me encanta que busques la dulzura que hay en mí ― Harry rió, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la atrajo hacia él, lo que implicó un jadeo hambriento por parte de ambos, aún había contacto íntimo ― Te amo, como me encanta sentirte dentro de mí ― Susurró.

― Estar dentro de ti me vuelve loco Ginevra Potter ― Ella sonrió y se besaron mientras un largo suspiro se escapaba de la boca de Harry ― ¿Los niños despertarán ya? ― Ginny asintió embelesada con su marido.

― Ya van a despertar, es mejor que les prepare el desayuno ― Sonrió.

― Perfecto, voy a dormir un rato.

― Nada de eso Potter, me ayudarás con el desayuno de tus hijos... solo a ti se te ocurre citarme a las cinco de la mañana con el analista.

― Bien que te aprovechaste del analista.

― ¡Estaba buenísimo! ― Sonrieron.

― A preparar el desayuno entonces ― bostezó, ambos se levantaron del sillón y tomados de la mano se encaminaron hasta la cocina. Ella comenzó a preparar el cereal y Harry tostó el pan mientras escuchaban ruidos en el segundo piso.

― Hoy podemos cumplir la fantasía del profesor y la alumna... o la del Amo y la sumisa ― Él volvió a sonreír, caminó hasta ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y tocó deliberadamente el trasero de su mujer.

― Eso es imposible, los niños...

― Pasarán la tarde con sus tíos ― Lo cortó la pelirroja.

― ¿Con la violenta de Hermione? ― Ella asintió riendo ― ¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos la tarde libre?

― Muy libre Potter ― Respondió sugerente.

― Eso me gusta ― Ambos se volvieron a besar, hasta que una niña pelirroja llegó corriendo a la cocina y en cuanto vio a sus padres compuso una expresión confusa.

― Papi, dejaré que mi novio me toque el trasero igual como tú manoseas el de mami ― Harry se separó de Ginny bruscamente y miró a su hija de siete años alarmado, demasiado molesto.

― ¿Qué dijiste Lily Luna Potter? ¡Eso jamás ocurrirá! ¡Por Dios las cosas que debo escuchar! ― Ginny soltó una carcajada cuando Albus y James completaron el cuadro familiar, entrando en la cocina bostezando.

― Papá... el pan está negro ― Dijo James asqueado.

― ¡Wuakala! Yo no como eso ― Aseveró Albus.

Harry resopló, definitivamente todos en esa casa estaba locos desde la madre hasta la hija menor. Lo mejor por el momento era seguir tostando pan para que su familia desayunara... ¿quién iba a pensar que Harry Potter acabaría acatando las demandas de su mujer, escuchar las perversiones de su hija de siete años luego de ver sus propias manos hundidas en el trasero de su esposa, y además tostando pan? No muchos quizás, pero así su familia y él eran felices, aún con la locura que caracterizara a la familia Potter.

* * *

**(1) Año en que la U salió campeón luego de 25 años =)**

**Espero que te guste KARLA CUMPLEAÑERA URBANO, te lo dije todo y supongo que ya todas saben de nuestro amor oculto Jajajajjaaj Naaa, Dan me hace feliz, pero siento que de esta forma, escribiendo, puedo darte un regalo medianamente bueno. Solo espero que tus metas se realicen siempre y recuerda que jamás los motivos por sonreír se acaban... ahora, mira por la ventana y alza la vista... ves las estrellas? (Y no salgas con que está nublado pendeja) bueno, cada estrella representa un motivo por sonreír... por lo tanto tú jamás lo hagas porque siempre estaremos para ti, eres una persona linda y admirable cachonda, TE QUIERO! **

**Y como siempre, agradezco a Susy y a Gadi por ayudarme! **

**Estoy nerviosa gente! mañana es el clásico y solo espero que la U gane quizás no dejar 5mentarios a los colocolinos porque tanto hablar me dará sed y optaré por tomar una Cuatro Zero... en fin, independiente del resultado el día siguiente seré más azul que nunca, ¡VAMOS LA U! **


End file.
